1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a terminal connector for a regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-245361 (“JP '361”) discloses a conventional terminal connector for a regulator provided in an AC generator.
As illustrated in FIGS. 4(b) and 5(a) to 5(e) of JP '361, a regulator 14 includes a regulator board 14P and multiple lead wires extending from the regulator board 14P. The multiple lead wires are connected to an external connector terminal 200A1. A terminal A, a terminal RC, and a terminal L1, which are male connector terminals provided at an end portion of the external connector terminal 200A1, project to the inside of a connector unit 22, and are to be connected to an external connector unit.
Currently, vehicles such as motorcycles require high-output AC generators and large-current regulators to handle increases electrical in loads. The increases in loads can come from, for example, an introduction of electronic fuel injection, electric devices provided in the intake and exhaust systems, an increase in size and a higher output of headlamps, and additional options, such as grip heaters and fog lamps.
In such cases, a connector unit, i.e., a unit connecting a regulator to an external harness, is required to secure a sufficient current capacity. Conventional connector units can only establish a connection, failing to secure a sufficient current capacity. For this reason, terminals of the regulator are connected to the connector unit with bolts and nuts, for example, where a cathode terminal and an anode terminal of a battery are connected.
When a terminal of the regulator is connected, the connection position should not be mistaken and the connection position should be made easily recognizable.
Even when an external connection terminal is connected to an incorrect connection terminal of the regulator, the external connection terminal can be immediately reconnected to a correct position, if the incorrect connection is easily identified.
Furthermore, when a large current passes through the terminal A, the terminal RC, and the terminal L1, it is desirable that the external connection terminal is securely connected.